


bearing gifts

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Julia makes Kali bleed, it’s by mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bearing gifts

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/104578511877/fy-day-7-gift-exchange)

The first time Julia makes Kali bleed, it’s by mistake.

They’re both giggly from too much alcohol for Julia and weed for Kali. They’re clutching at each other, laughter taking their breath away and shaking their frames. The two tumble off the couch, hilarity rising and a tickle fight erupting. Julia calls uncle when tears slip past her eyes and her abs begin to ache. Kali stops tickling immediately, but doesn’t get up. She stays right above Julia, heat apparent in their stillness.

They’ve been close like this before, but not when it’s time for the sun to rise, not when they aren’t thinking about potential ramifications for the pack. Lips meet, softly at first. Gently, as though the other may scare. Julia’s hand reaches up, cupping the back of Kali’s neck, and the softness dissipates. Urgency takes over both of them, clothing flung about and two naked bodies scramble up on the scratchy couch.

Kali’s sitting on her face when it happens. Two fingers deep, tongue licking up and around, Julia has a new metallic in her mouth. Her fingers slip out, and she’s horrified, pressing an apology kiss to her labia.

“Shit, Kali I am _so_ sorry. I didn’t realize my nails had gotten so long.”

Kali only laughs, flashing her claws, “Better yours than mine.”

.

The first time Jennifer makes Kali bleed, it’s on purpose.

Glass slices through the air, and she’s bitter that Kali can’t scar. She wants to rip away her beauty, her hope, leave her gasping for air and choking on a thick liquid. But Kali’s too strong for that, wounds already healing over and blood drying. So instead she kisses her, pushes her up against the wall as if the other woman isn’t four inches taller.

Kali bites back, claws scratching up bare arms. Jennifer knows she’s keeping herself in check- scratches barely opening her up, nipping teeth still dull. She wants to be angry, indignant- she was stronger now, she could heal dammit- but there’s something heavy in the back of her throat.

“Let’s go,” Kali says.

And that’s even better than killing the demon wolf, more than she had hoped for. So they drive off into the night, leaving Beacon Hills far behind.

.

They never stop scratching at each other. They both heal easily enough, and there’s so much latent pain between them neither want to talk about. It’s easier to bite down on Kali’s inner thigh instead, as if this time it might leave a mark. Kali carves words into her back, a dark calligraphy and Jennifer tries to guess them.

Words like want and mine and regret and Julia. If hot tears slide down her face at the last, it’s not her fault and no one can tell with her head in the pillow. Kali doesn’t write any more that day, and she tries not to wonder if she liked _Julia_ better.

She couldn’t become her if she wanted, and Julia would never love this Kali anyways. She’d crumple at the memory of their pack, of Kali’s claws on her throat. Julia wouldn’t be able to make a misshapen heart out of dark purple hickies, that might last two seconds before healing. Kali had started shaking when she was halfway through, recognizing the shape and trying to hold in a laugh.

Kali stopped herself from healing though, wearing it all morning. It seemed more serious that way, and Jennifer couldn’t for the life of her recall if they ever discussed healing themselves or just had automatically.

Kali’s lips brush against hers, words a reminder of the date, “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
